Witch Ninja
by Darkness-chan
Summary: At the begining of Harry's third year at Hogwarts they get a new subject, teacher and students. Whats the new subject you ask? Well the Ninja Arts Of course! Professor Casone and the Jonin sensei of Konoha Come to Hogwarts to teach them the Ninja way.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/manga Naruto

Witch Ninja

Chapter1: New Mission

_**Dear Hokage,**_

_**I have foreseen terrible events that will prove dangerous for both your world and mine. Knowing this I propose that my school takes on a new subject, this is where you come in, and the new subject is The Ninja Arts. I would highly appreciate it if you would send a few Ninja to teach my students what is needed to become one**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Tsunade looked down at the letter in her hand. And right away she knew who to send, her twin sister Amy, her two daughters, Alison, and Calison. Alison's best friend Mea. Teams 7, 8 and10 and the sand siblings

Yes these people would be great for this mission as you might call it. Tsunade knew that Amy, Calison, Alison and Mea would be great for this, cause Alison and Calison were part witch, demon and human, Mea was only ¼ witch while herself and her sisters are half witches.

"Now to tell these people that they are going to Hogwarts." Tsunade said to herself.

She looked up at "Shizune go get my sister and the girls." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She said.

And with in minutes she was back with a young woman of the age of 39, that was 5'9", and about 150 ponds with black hair with red, purple and light blue highlights, that went just below her shoulders and ruby red eyes. That went well with her light cream color skin tone, her hair tied back with her Hitai-ate.

By the women's side was three girls. The first one was 14 and 5'6 and 130 pounds, with black hair with red and purple highlights that went down to her waist. She also had ruby red eyes that went well with her light creamy skin. Her Hitai-ate was around waist. Next to her was her twin sister, Calison. Calison was 14 as well, and also a 130 ponds and 5'6" in height. She had black hair with red and light blue highlights that went to her waist, with sapphire blue eyes that popped with her light cream skin. Her Hitai-ate was around neck. The last girl was really short, 4'11 ½ to be honest. She was short for 14 years old. She was about 112 ponds. She had creamy pale skin. With dark jade green eyes, with light coffee brown hair, that went a little past her shoulders, wile her bangs come down to the top of her eyes, and her side bags go down to her chin to frame her face. She wore her Hitai-ate as a bracelet on her right writ.

"Why did you call us here?" The girl with black hair with light blue and purple highlights that went down to her waist and sapphire blue eyes asked.

"Well Calison, I'm glad you asked." Tsunade said with a small smile.

Calison looked at her twin sister, Alison, then to her mom, and then Mea, to see if they knew why they were there. She could tell that they didn't.

"Well?" Calison asked.

"Is this a mission?" Amy asked putting her hands on her to girl's shoulders, as Mea crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes it is, but there well be others going with you." She said.

"Like who?" Mea asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well Sasuke is one of them, along with the rest of Team 7, Shikamaru and his team with his sensei." "Just too name a few" Tsunade said emphasizing on the word few.

But when she said Sasuke Mea, cast a look over to Alison with a small smirk on her face. Alison in return gave Mea, a death glare, with a look like Keep-Your-Big-Ass-Mouth-Shut.

Mea just chuckled a little

"What is the mission?" Amy asked.

Tsunade gave her the letter. She looked over it.

"Well this is going to be fun." Amy said with a smirk. The three girls only gave her a look of question.

"Let me get this straight…Mom, Kurenai, Kakashi –sensei and Asuma will be teaching the Ninja Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry while teams 7, 8, 10 and the sand siblings protect the school _and_ learn magic?" Alison asked in disbelief

"Correct"

"Cool" Alison and Calison said in union

"But how are we supposed to get to England?" Mea asked

"There's a portal at the house that will take you to The Burrow where an Arthur and Molly Weasley should be waiting"

"How long will this mission take?"

"Approximately ten school years" Tsunade replied throwing manila folders to each of the 19 people in the room "Any other information you may need is in the folders. Dismissed"

.:At Amy, Alison, Calison and Mea's home:.

The Garra, Temari, Ino, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai sat in the living room waiting for Amy, Alison, Calison and Mea to change so they could leave for England

The four walked back into the room in new outfits. Amy was wearing a black tank top with black hip huger jeans and black high heel boots, Alison has on a black corset with red trimmings, black cargos and black knee high boots, Mea's in a black and orange striped tank top with black pants that have a scull at the bottom on each corner and sneakers, and Calison is in a light blue tank top with the words 'don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?' in black letters, black cargos and black knee high boots

"What are you wearing?" Kurenai asked

"Um…Clothes?" Calison said raising an eyebrow

"But there so… so…"

"Revealing" Kakashi finished

"Yeah"

"Its not like we're going to be in Konaha very long so we changed so we would fit in there"

Everyone sweatdropped and ran into the back rooms and changed into normal clothes and ran back out about ten minutes later

Choji was in a creamy tan tee-shirt with dark baggy jeans and sneakers, Sasuke had on semi tight Tripp pants with chains hanging of them, a black polo with a loose red tie and sneakers, Naruto was in a white Tee-shirt with a orange jacket, Loose black pants and sneakers, Hinata is wearing a black low-neck shirt, a tan skirt with knee-high boots, Sakura's in a pretty white and pink top polo with a black and pink checkered skirt and knee high boots, Ino had on a white top with Purple lining and semi tight black jeans and sneakers, Shikamaru was in A green tee-shirt blue jeans and sneakers, Temari had on a blue tank top tying in the front a black skirt and sneakers, Kiba's in a loose-fitting brown t-shirt and black jeans and tennis shoes, Kurenai was wearing a brown dress that stopped mid-thigh with a pink caller and belt with brown mid-thigh boots, Kakashi has on a blue checkered long sleeved shirt with slightly faded pair of blue jeans and a belt and tennis shoes, Asuma's in a black shirt with black leather pants and tennis shoes, Shino had on a white sleeveless shirt that has white lining on the arms and down the sides and baggy dark brown pants and tennis shoes, Garra also had on black Tripp pants and a black tee-shirt and Sneakers, and last but not least Kankuro had on a regular white dress shirt that's left unbuttoned with a black tee-shirt underneath and black slacks and sneakers.

"Everyone ready…good, let's go!" Amy said picking up her bags and walking into a room down the hallway

The other followed her into the room with their own things. As soon as they walked into the room they were engulfed in a blinding white light….

.:At the Burrow:.

"Goodness Dumbledore didn't say there'd be this many of you!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed putting a hand on her cheek "what were your names again?" she asked

"Amy Casone"

"Alison Casone"

"Calison Casone"

"Mea Jane Doe"

"Garra"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Shino Aburame_"_

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kiba Inuzuka_"_

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ino Yamanaka_"_

"Kankuro"

"Shikamaru Nara_"_

"Asuma Sarutobi"

"Kurenai Yuhi"

"Temari"

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Well…why don't the lot of you come into the house for a bite to eat…you look underfed…" Molly said walking into the house

"Choji? Underfed? Ha!" Alison muttered to her sister who let out a soft giggle

Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is highly apprenticed! Flames are used to roast my marshmallows :D


End file.
